custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Atrex
History Atrex was created by the great beings in an effort to help unite the glatorian warriors during the core war . Not long after he joined the glatorian, he rebelled and went into hiding. He didn't reappear till after the planet evolved. He came out of hiding proclaiming himself the supreme ruler over what he now called Ultimus Magna . Three glatorian, one from the water tribe, one from the jungle tribe, and a skrall , joined him and were transformed willingly by energized protodermis into amazingly powerful beings that served Atrex. The skrall was renamed Kryos, and had powers of hypnotism (he was also Atrex's favorite). The water tribe glatorian was renamed Oltem, and had powers of gravity. The jungle tribe glatorian was renamed Hifax, and had powers over sonics. The four of them destroyed all the glatorian, except a few who went into hiding. They also wiped out all the element lords, with the exeption of the element lord of fire , who joined them. He too, was also transformed. He did not gain a new name or powers, but instead his powers over fire were increased. Later Atrex divided the planet up into five sectors, he did this so he could have more secure control over the planet's five largest protodermis pools. He then assigned each one of his servants to a sector, and ruled the largest sector with the biggest protodermis pool himself. The sector that he ruled was also known as Sector 1 or The Capitol . Atrex then became obsessed with the transformation of things by the energized protodermis and would spend months in his lair trying to create the perfect creature. Later, in an expedition to the planet's north pole, he discovered an antidermis pool. From this pool he created the shadow Bohrok and the shadow hounds, which he used as guards for the Capitol and himself. A couple of years later, the Toa Ultima had captured sector 5 and were advancing to the Capitol. Atrex knew what their destiny was, to free Ultimus Magna from Atrex. He returned to the antidermis pool and transformed himself into a stronger and more powerful version of himself. He was now, Atrex Nui. He then went back to the Capitol, awaiting the Toa Ultima's arrival. When the Toa Ultima finally arrived, a fierce battle begun and Atrex almost destroyed all of the Toa Ultima. Atrex used his Morrtix on Xakua to make him have a vision of all the toa dying in the worst possible way, and not being able to do anything about it. But Xakua broke free and united with the other toa. All the Toa ultima combined to make a Toa Nui and prepared for the final battle. The Toa Nui shot a blast of energy of their six elements at Atrex hoping to destroy him, but just before he was destroyed, he was teleported to Vy'Tra . When he arrived on Vy'Tra he was almost unconscious and the only thing he could see before passed out was two beings standing over him. One of the creatures was Makuta Teridax who then mentally enslaved Atrex. Later, when Teridax was battling the Toa Vy and three of the Toa Ultima, he told Atrex to help him, Atrex refused and revealed that he was never really under his control. Atrex then absorbed Teridax and prepared to kill all the toa. The Toa Vy and Ultima combined their power and killed Atrex by melting him in a storm of energy. Rebirth After Atrex was killed, the Toa Ultima, Vy, and the matoran of Vy'Tra returned to Ultimus Magna and proclaimed the death of Atrex. Afterwards, an evil matoran wanted to rule the planet and thought he could do so by bringing Atrex back to life under his control. He then stole a mask of undeath from the ruined trophy room and used it to bring Atrex back from the dead. The matoran then tried to convince Atrex to join him, and Atrex told him that he belongs to no one and then possessed the matoran's body. He is currently living on Ultimus Magna as a matoran, waiting for the right moment to strike. Powers and Equipment Atrex wore a copper Huna, the mask of concealment. Even though a copper Huna in the prime reality had no power and were trophies, Atrex's copper Huna had powers of concealment and even better control over them. Atrex thought of his mask as a sign of power. He also carried a staff of shielding that was powered by a silver Hau . The staff had the power to create incredibly strong force fields and shoot bursts of energy. Atrex was stronger than most, if not all, the glatorian, making it easier to over power them. As Atrex Nui, he no longer carried his staff of shielding and had huge claws made of the strongest protosteel. He gained control over new powers such as, chain lighting, acid rain (weather control), shattering, and mind control. His copper huna was transformed into the Kanohi Morrtix, the mask of suffering. The Morrtix increased the strength of Atrex Nui's new powers, making them more painful to the one they were used on. The mask also gave him the ability to make a person see his worst nightmare, only to wake up and find the nightmare had become reality. Trivia *Before the great beings had thought to make Atrex a being that united the glatorian, they had considered making him a spirit similar to Mata Nui but had the job of creating Rahi (similar to the makuta from the Prime Universe). Appearances World of Chaos